Lost Memories And A New Beginning
by Fruityla
Summary: This is based mostly on my theories for Kingdom Hearts 2 and Chain of Memories. However, I won't describe every (a lot though) event in Chain of Memories because I'd be repeating the first game but I have to bring you into the second somehow.
1. Prologue

****

The Prologue 

__

To keep it simple and clean, I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. This story **may** also contain **minor** spoilers but nothing can be truly said at this time.

The first portion of the story is Chain of Memories, it takes place directly after Kingdom Hearts. I am using what as been announced so far of the plot line and trying my best to stay true to the new card based battle system. Chain of Memories, in theory, is basically a repeat of the original game but with new elements and clearing up the mysteries left behind from the first. This also introduces us to the plot line of Kingdom Hearts 2...A year later as also announced but the plot line of KH2 remains unknown so I made up my own. I won't go into every event of Chain of Memories simply because I'll be repeating the last game and you don't need that. However, I find myself getting pretty in depth so who knows.

Kingdom Hearts 2 takes a place a year later. This is where you get to be introduced to my logic since it's all theories. I've taken my own and other people's that I agree with. If I describe my theories here, it would spoil the story so I won't get into that. Okay, let's see, what else do I have to say...Oh yeah! I'm bringing new worlds into this because it's fun. 

Anyway, have fun reading this.


	2. Memories Forgotten

****

Chapter One (Memories Forgotten)   
  
Sora walks along the dirt road in a grassy field that seems to just go on forever. Goofy and Donald had something to take care of according to the letter they got from Pluto so Sora was forced to go on alone. The boy stops at a four way crossroad and looks up into the night sky in silence.   
  
_"Kairi...I know it's been a long time but I will come back_._" _He thinks. _"Riku, all I can do is pray you're alright."_ Sora sighs sadly, tears slowly dripping down his cheeks. He just wanted his friends back, for everyone to be together and happy again.   
  
"Just keep going straight." A voice says from behind.   
  
Sora turns around to face the person in the black hooded trench coat with a smile. "Hey, thanks...." He stops and glares, realizing what this thing was. "You again!! Have you been following me?!" He yells.   
  
The person shakes his head in a "You're hopeless" gesture. "You'll find what you're looking for up ahead but you'll have to give up something dear to you in return."   
  
"Give up...something dear to me?" Sora repeats the person's last line questioningly.   
  
"Yes, when there is something important to you, you keep deeper and deeper in your heart until you eventually forget it. You may even lose yourself." The person says.   
  
Sora blinks, afraid that this meant what he thought it did. "My memories? Myself too?" He asks.   
  
"Precisely." The person says and disappears. All but the road going straight disappear as well. Sora walks it and comes to Castle Oblivion, A castle that looks really odd and seems to be made up of opposing things, such as one side it is storming and the other it's bright and sunny. It also looks like there's just random towers but together and another one that seems completely disconnected. Sora goes inside and instantly grabs his head. The crown charm on his necklace starts glowing brightly.   
  
_"Falling....into darkness...as I stumbled...I started to forget things...my friends...who I am..."_ The charm's light wraps Sora. A few moments later, it all explodes into long crown shaped cards that scatter throughout the castle. Sora is left lying on the floor in an unconscious heap. 

Meanwhile...Donald and Goofy are at the Mickey Mouse castle reading yet another letter from the king.   
  
_Dear Donald and Goofy,   
I trust you have arrived at my castle safely and received my last letter. You also should have separated from Sora and he should be at your next destination.   
  
I had you come back to the castle for a reason, mostly to check on Minnie and Daisy and that the Heartless haven't invaded this world. There is however, another reason, You will find upgrades for your weapons that should prove useful for your next adventure and I want you to stock up. The reason I didn't have you bring Sora is because I don't want him visiting the castle just yet.   
  
Once you have everything go to Castle Oblivion via the Gummi Ship. I believe you will meet up with Sora there and together eliminate the Heartless activity there. I wish you the best of luck.   
  
Yours truly,   
Mickey Mouse (Insert Mickey Mouse symbol here)   
_  
"I wonder why the king don't want Sora here." Goofy comments.   
  
"Probably wants it to be surprise or something." Donald says. "Anyway, let's stock up." He takes Goofy into the Weaponry where they find the upgrades, Phoenix Feather (Donald's new staff) and Guardian (Goofy's new big shield) On the way out, Goofy seems to grab something else and walks out with Donald. They gather some supplies and get into the Gummi Ship. Once fully loaded, the two take to Castle Oblivion.   
  
"Gawrsh, This world looks kinda creepy!" Goofy comments, looking out the front windshield.   
  
"Nothing too creepy for us." Donald says before landing the ship. They get out and Donald shivers. "It's...cold. C'mon Goofy." He says and heads towards the castle on the cold, stone path.   
  
Goofy knocks on the castle door. "Hello? Anyone home?" He calls out, only for Donald to whack him.   
  
Donald glares. "No one's going to answer! Just go in!" With that, the duck tries to open the big iron door but it's too heavy. The door also bears a weird symbol that resembles a crown...Goofy pushes the door open. As they enter, a conversation is taking place in one of the rooms upstairs.   
  
"He's lost his memory." A person dressed in a black trench coat says to another. "He'll have to make his way through the castle to regain his memory and become strong once again."   
  
"We'll see what this Keyblade Master does...Ansem did imply that he is stronger than he looks." The other comments in a low voice.   
  
"Sora!, Sora!" Sora slowly opens his eyes, hearing a voice calling out to him within the total darkness of his mind state. His world is nothing but a blur of colors and noises.   
  
"Wh-What?" The boy asks, staring blankly upwards. "Who-Who are you..?" His vision clears somewhat, enough to allow him to make out Donald and Goofy above him.   
  
"Gwarsh, Is he okay Donald?" Goofy asks worriedly, still propping Sora up in his arms.   
  
Donald nods. "At least he's awake. I think he hit his head pretty hard."   
  
Sora raises a brow. _"A duck...and a hound, they are talking and they act like they know me...and I don't know them" _Sora speaks up. "Who are you two?"   
  
Donald and Goofy look at Sora in shock.   
  
"You...Sora, it's us! Your guardians! Donald and Goofy." Donald sputters.   
  
Sora stares blankly   
  
Goofy frowns. "Donald...I don't think he remembers us." He says with a hint of being upset. He looks down and notices a crown shaped card laying on the floor. "What's this?" Goofy holds it up.   
  
Donald takes the card and looks at it. The picture on it is of Sora. "It's Sora." The duck responds and hands it back to Goofy.   
  
As Goofy holds the card, Sora gazes at it. Suddenly, a flash of memories go through his head.   
  
_Sora is asleep on the beach when he hears his name being called. "Wake up you lazy bum." It is Kairi, smiling down at him. The scene switches to the night, when Sora first obtained the Keyblade. "The Keyblade... Ultimate Power."  
_  
Sora blinks and the card disappears "I'm...Sora. I'm..the Keyblade Master.." He mutters.   
  
Donald and Goofy look at him then each other. After awhile, Donald makes the connection.   
  
"Sora hit his head and he lost his memory. I guess these cards are his memory." Donald says.   
  
"Maybe there's more around here!" Goofy says and helps Sora to his feet. "We're gonna help you look for your memory Sora."   
  
Sora just nods blankly. "Okay...That's really nice of you." He says.   
  
"Aww, c'mon Sora." Donald grabs Sora's hand and guides him towards another door that will lead them to begin their quest.


End file.
